


I Don't Regret it (Analogical)

by Septiplier_Lover



Category: Thomas Sanders, analogical
Genre: Anxiety being protective over his boyfriend, Anxiety will kill anyone who tries to embarrass or hurt his Logic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Logic being a salty bf, Logic being embarrassed, M/M, Might do a sequel if people want it?, Morality being a fangirl, My first work in the fandom, Pranks is Suffering™, Prince being a drama queen, They love each other so much, Thomas is confused, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, analogical - Freeform, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Lover/pseuds/Septiplier_Lover
Summary: Logic and Anxiety are late to a meeting with Thomas, and the others are confused and concerned, because Logic is never late to a meeting! Turns out, the two were doing something... rather surprising to everyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is my first work in this fandom, and I just wanted to say a quick thank you to Relvich for helping me come up with this and encouraging me to post it on here!

“ANXIETY! LOGIC! COME  _ ON  _ WE HAVE A MEETING!” Prince yelled into the living room, looking rather irritated, and Thomas had to laugh at how annoyed the other looked.

 

“This is very unlike Logic to be late, I hope everything is okay!” Dad said, a worried look on his face.

 

Suddenly, Anxiety popped up with a smirk on his face, and Thomas immediately felt nervous. That look rarely ever meant good things.

 

“ _ There  _ you are! I was starting to wonder if I would have to come and get you myself.” Prince said, and Anxiety made a face at him. “By the way, where is Logic?”

 

“I dunno, and sorry I was late, I was doing… things.” Anxiety said with another self satisfied smirk, and Thomas decided to butt in before the two started arguing… again.

 

“Anyway! You don’t know where Logic is?” Thomas asked, and Anxiety scoffed, but not before he looked around almost suspiciously. “Anxiety… are you telling the truth?” Thomas asked, and Anxiety narrowed his eyes dangerously at his host, and Thomas felt the familiar creeping of dread slowly crawl up his spine.

 

Suddenly, before the darker part of his personality could say anything scathing, Logic popped up, and Thomas and Dad both jumped. The smartest one in the room, always with a tie and immaculate clothing and hair, currently had his hair in a completely disheveled mess, and it almost looked like… was his shirt on inside out? What was going on?

 

“Logan!” Dad said, not seeming to realize anything was off with him, and Logic gave him a curt nod, trying to get his hair out of his face and smooth it down. Prince was currently looking between Logic and Anxiety, his eyes narrowed, before Logic cleared his throat.

 

“I’m… things…” Logic muttered, turning extremely red in the face, and the whole room went dead silent. Prince’s jaw dropped in shock and Dad let out the most blood curdling screech that any of them had heard, and Anxiety and Logic just looked from them to each other, and Thomas noted a blush creeping up Anxiety’s neck.

 

“Oh! My God!” Dad yelled, jumping up and down and screaming at the top of his lungs, while Prince seemed to be having a crisis on the floor, muttering about how he was the romantic one, how had he failed to notice the two were a thing? Anxiety looked at the opposite emotion with a mixture of contempt and slight concern, before he turned his attention to Logic, who was fiddling with his tie, seeming to realize how messed up his appearance really was. Anxiety frowned and quickly made his way over to the other emotion and wrapping an arm around his shoulders and whispering something in his ear. Logic smiled a bit and nodded, and Thomas raised an eyebrow.

 

**Logic POV**

 

“I absolutely cannot believe that Anxiety just left me to deal with this myself, I’m gonna kill him.” Logic muttered to himself, glaring at the place where Anxiety had sunk through in order to get into the living room. He quickly threw on his shirt from where it was on the ground and haphazardly threw on his tie, before sinking down himself and appearing in the main room, trying to fix his hair.

 

“Logan!” Dad cried, looking relieved, and Logic nodded curtly at him before realizing what Anxiety had said. He’d heard it coming to the surface, and what better way to confirm everyone’s suspicions than to respond to what he’d said?

 

“I’m… things…” Logic muttered, face growing warm, and he jumped when Dad screamed at the top of his lungs, and his eyes widened when Prince fell to the floor dramatically, wailing about how could he not know about them, was he losing his touch?

 

Logic started to fiddle with his tie, feeling self conscious, and he nearly jumped a mile when Anxiety wrapped an arm around his shoulders, not having heard him approach.

 

“You good, Lo?” Anxiety asked, and Logic smiled at the nickname, nodding slightly, leaning into the warmth of Anxiety. He inhaled the smell of faint cologne and sweat, which would have normally repulsed him, but now Logic found it extremely comforting. 

 

“Morality! Would you please stop screaming!” Thomas suddenly snapped, raising his voice a little, and Anxiety was the one to jump this time, hating it when people yelled.

 

“I’m sorry, I just! I knew something was going on but I didn’t expect this!” Morality said, although quieter this time. Suddenly, Pranks popped into the room, looking annoyed at Anxiety and Logic, and he muttered something under his breath.

 

“What was that, Pranks?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow, and he snorted, giving Anxiety and Logic a scathing look.

 

“Just that Morality wasn’t the only one screaming.” He said, and Logic nearly felt his face burst into flame as he hid himself in Anxiety’s hoodie, wanting the floor to swallow him whole. Anxiety, sensing the other’s distress, pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. Morality screamed again, and Logic groaned, pressing himself as close as he could get to the other. 

 

“Hey, knock it off.” Anxiety snapped, and the room suddenly went quiet again. Even the fridge, which had been running, shut off. “Yeah, we’re a thing, and yeah, we might have been doing things before we were so rudely interrupted. But if anyone has a problem with it, you can suck it.” Logic felt his chest fill with warmth as he pulled away to look up at Anxiety, his eyes wide.

 

“Aww, protective Anxiety is so cute!” Morality cooed, and the other sighed, rolling his eyes, but he smiled down at Logic all the same. 

 

“I… um…” Logic started, feeling embarrassed, and Anxiety lifted his chin up gently, tilting his head in question. “I don’t regret what we did.” He said quietly, and Anxiety’s face broke into a large grin, and he pulled the other in for a soft kiss, making Morality scream again, and Prince, who had picked himself off the floor, congratulated the two. 

  
“Well, this is something, isn’t it? I’m glad for you two… just… don’t keep me up please.” Thomas pleaded, and Anxiety snorted out a laugh, and Logic buried his face in the others chest, feeling happy and  _ alive _ .

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would like the rebloggable version, you can find it at superwholock-stole-my-heart.tumblr.com! Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always! Until next time guys, gals, and non-binary pals, PEACE OUT! (I'm trash, I know lol)


End file.
